Nothing to Do
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: While bored at the Hatter's one day, Alice repeats something to the Queen that she overhears Hatter say. R/R


DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the chars from AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her little sister, Samantha. If anyone else would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you!

Enjoy!

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this next drabble.

My friend, Kate and I certainly enjoyed writing it!

"Nothing to DO"

Hatter smiled as he watched Alice pick the tea they would drink that afternoon. He had promised her she could pick at their next tea party and the seven-year-old had been looking forward to it ever since.

"Great choice." He said approvingly. "I haven't had maple flavored tea in a long time. Come to think of it, the last time we had it, the Cheshire Cat crashed the party, thinking we were serving pancakes."

"That's why I like it." Alice told him. "It tastes like you're drinking them instead of eating them." With that, the two went about making the tea.

Alice was over the Hatter's because the Queen had received an invitation from the Duchess to play Concentration. Although she didn't want to go, she had to set a good example for Alice, even if she got a royal headache in turn.

After they were done drinking their tea, Alice went to watch TV while Hatter worked on his latest invention. He wasted her to try it out, but he wanted to make sure it was safe.

In the middle of his work, the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi mother. Yeah, I'm fine. Yes, I'm eating more than Granny Hatter's cookies. Oh, she's fine. She's here with me now. The Queen had to go on urgent royal business for a few hours. Uncle Fester did what? Won't he ever learn that the only place you drive with an expired license is Antarctica? And that's because the polar bear police don't enforce the laws like the ones here. Then again, helps us all the day the Queen gets a car. Anyway, I can't believe he did that. Oh They say it's so hard to rule a kingdom. I'll bet a monkey could do it. Besides, Rabbit needs a break."

Unbeknownst to Hatter, Alice had become bored and was listening outside the door. She knew eavesdropping was a big no-no, but she had nothing else to do.

After Hatter got off the phone, Alice came into the room as though nothing had happened. She made herself comfortable on his lap and started doing his crossword puzzle that came in Wonderland Bee.

Before Alice knew it, it was time to go back home to the palace.

Upon arriving, she and Hatter found the Queen and Rabbit out in the courtyard.

Alice ran straight for her mother and gave her a hug. She had missed her all day.

As Alice pulled away, she noticed the suitcase on the ground.

"Are you going somewhere, Mr. Rabbit?" She asked innocently.

"Oh yes. It's time for my two day vacation. Time certain flies when you're having…I mean when you're working for someone as generous and as loving as the Queen."

The Queen gave Rabbit a Look.

"Oh stop that. I'm not giving you your raise early."

"Why not?" Alice asked. "Mr. Rabbit does a lot of nice things for us."

"What's your point?" The Queen demanded.

Not intimidated in the least, Alice answered honestly.

"Well, you should be nicer to him."

"Uh, Alice, I don't think that's such a…"

Alice shook her head. She then turned to her mother.

"Could we have a Rabbit appreciation day?"

"Now why would we want to a silly thing like that?"

"It's not silly. It's nice. Besides, if I were Queen, I'd make it an official holiday."

"Aw, Alice, stop." Rabbit said as she started to blush.

"Why not? You deserve it."

Rabbit grinned. He really cared for the child a lot.

"Well, how about we discuss it more when I return over some ice cream perhaps?"

"Okay!" Alice replied. She gave him a hug, which he returned. "Have fun!"

"Thanks. The break will be nice." With that, he picked up his suitcase and left.

Once he was gone, Alice turned to her mother.

"Well, I guess we have to call zoo now."

"The zoo? Whatever for? Besides, the Duchess's family reunion isn't until next month."

"You're Majesty!" Hatter chided her. "Not in front of our Alice."

The Queen ignored him and gave her daughter an expectant look.

"Well….why in Wonderland would we have to call the zoo?"

"To see if any monkeys can take over while Mr. Rabbit is away."

Hatter glanced down at his watch before attempting to make a run for it.

"Oh, is that the time?? I promised Hare I'd be back so we could finish our Poker game."

The Queen gave him a sharp look as he made his escape.

"Hatter! You get back here this instant! And that's an order!"

"Mommy?" Alice interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Can we call the zoo now?"

THE END


End file.
